


Blind determination

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk, Guide Chara, Narrator Chara, kind chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the undertale au where Frisk is blind, but usually in that au there is no chara... But in this story Chara is Frisk's guide.</p><p>Frisk just wanted to explore the mountain, but being blind makes that hard, and now they are lost in a world of monsters with a faceless voice (for all they know) to help them not die every five seconds... Well at lease they can  kinda see the fights, but it's blurry and hard to tell what is what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind determination

Frisk awoke to a pain in their head, feeling soft flower petals under them, a bed of flowers? They took a second to think back and try to figure out what happened... They remembered hearing about mount ebott, wondering out of their house to explore, finding their way to the mountain and walked up a dirt track to as far as it went, it didn't go far so they kept walking straight finding hard rock after a while, and then... a hole. "Ugh... Right I found... a cave? maybe? Then a hole and couldn't regain balance in time..." They mumbled before getting up, they looked around, not that it mattered seeing as they were blind.

They walked to a wall and felt it as they walked to try to find any way out. Soon they found a doorway, which lead to another room, it felt like it wasn't much bigger but they felt eyes on them. "H-Hello?" They called out as they walked forward. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" A voice said seeming to come from in front of Frisk but slightly lower then them. "Oh... A flower?" Frisk asked confused, but they couldn't be sure how true the person's words were, but they sounded kind enough... "Hm... You're new to the underground aren' tcha? You must be so confused, someone should teach you how things work here! Guess I'll have to do!" The person said seeming cheerful, yet the voice's words made Frisk wonder what he meant, but what surprised when they saw a small flower with a face in a fairly monochrome area, a red heart in a box. "See that heart?" the talking flower asked, Frisk nodded confused as to why they could see a wiggly talking flower and a heart.... "That is your soul! The very combination of you being! Your soul starts of weak but get strong if you get a lot of LV!" Frisk nodded understandingly before stopping to think. "Um... Flowey? What's Lv?" They asked hoping he could explain it to them. "What's Lv? Why LOVE of course! And you do want don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He said winking, which bothered Frisk a bit but they ignored it... "Down here, LOVE is sheared through... Little... White... "Friendlyness" pellets. Now make sure to move around and get as many as you can!" Frisk nodded before flowey sent the pellets at Frisk's soul. When it hit them it hurt, like they were shot. "Ow!" Frisk said wincing in pain. "You Idiot! In this world it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this? Die!" The flower said surrounding frisk's soul with the pellets. "N-No! I don't want to die! Please! Someone help me! I don't want to die!" Frisk cried out Hoping someone would hear them. Just when the pellets were about to kill Frisk, their health was restored to full. Both Flowey and Frisk looked confused, tell a fire shot Flowey away and whoever shot him took his place, the person seemed to be a goat person monster thing? "What a terrible creature! Torturing such a poor innocent youth. Ah do not be afraid my child! I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through here to check if anyone has fallen down, you are the first human to come here in a long time." The goat lady said very gently to Frisk. "Come I shall guide you through the catacombs." She said before ending the fight, and sending Frisk back into darkness. "Come this way." Toriel said before walking off.

 

Frisk just stood there for a minute trying to figure out what had happened when they heard a new voice, by their side. "Are you okay? I'm glad I got to your side in time. Or else Toriel would have been sad. Hm... You look confused. I'm Chara. What's your name?" The voice asked, the voice sounded to be around the same age as Frisk and didn't sound mean so Frisk turned to them and smiled "I'm Frisk. So were you the one to heal me mid fight?" They asked curious "Yep! I can't do it often but I can do it when you get to a save point!" The person explained. "Oh okay. Well thanks Chara. Wait... I didn't see you during the fight. And what Save point?" Frisk said slightly confused. "Oh that might be because we look alike or something? Anyways a save point is something where I can take you back there if something happens to you. But it only works in the underground sadly I believe it has to do with magic or something?" Chara explained. "So it's like reseting? Or an undo button?" Frisk asked before Chara took their hand and started to pull them to the next room "Hm... Kinda. Ya." Chara said sounding not to sure themself.

Once they were in the next room they heard food steps and someone leaving to they guessed the next room. "Chara?" Frisk asked looking around. "Still here Frisk. Can't you see me?" Chara asked waving a hand infront of their eyes. "No I can't see anything... I'm blind..." Frisk explained "Ohhh my bad... know what? You can't get through this alone so I'll be your eyes!" Chara said sounding happy, Chara pushed Frisk to something and when they touched it Chara spoke again "The shadow of ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION." Would you like to save here?" Frisk nodded and listened to Chara as they walked to the next room.

Toriel had explained how there would be puzzles and traps and how monsters might attack, but Chara offered to help, thou their Checks were mostly useless... They offered suggestions on what actions Frisk could do and kept track of what Frisk had. When they got to the room before napstablook, Frisk asked if they could take a break because they were tired of walking. Chara agreed and they sat by the cheese on the table. Frisk was grateful to both Toriel and Chara, and asked if they should stay with Toriel for while, Chara said they should leave as soon as they can but that staying wasn't to bad of an idea at least tell the two were better at working together for the fights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So while going through my email i saw that someone had commented and i guess deleted thier comment? In it they said i stop a tumblr's concept and name? I didn't know there was a tumblr named the same as my story until after i started the story... and the concept is actually a little different, like how in my story frisk can only kinda see the fights but very blurry... I was hoping to have my story as different as the original i saw a small comic of as possible. And i didn't know there was a version with chara until after my first chapter either. So really... people can have the same ideas and not know... but i also stated that it's based off of the au, and lots of people headcanon frisk as blind or mute so it's not a new idea. I was just using my own interpretation of it... Either way this is just a story for fun and to get the idea of the au out there more then the mute one (cuz i rarely see non mute frisk :v)


End file.
